Loud As A Whisper
:Respektovaný vyjednávač Riva je poslední naděje ve válce zničující obyvatelstvo planety Solais V. Když však jednání mají být zahájena, Riva o část svých schopností přichází a výsledek jednání visí na vlásku ……. Děj epizody Kapitánovi Jean-Lucu Picardovi je nařízeno velením Hvězdné flotily nasměrovat Enterprise-D do planetární soustavy Ramatis. Zde má vyzvednout vyjednávače Rivu, kterého si vyžádaly znepřátelené frakce z planetární soustavy Solais. Kapitán Picard přitom má přepravit vyjednávače na místo rozhovorů, ale nezasahovat do nich. Když se loď přiblíží k soustavě Ramatis, má velení na hlavním můstku právě komandér William T. Riker. Pikard je v té době ve své pracovně a láme si hlavu problémem, se kterým se setkal u planetární soustavy Lima Sierra. Jednalo se o nestandardní oběh její třetí planety, který neodpovídal teorií oběhu planet okolo mateřského slunce. Jakmile se Riker objevuje mezi dveřmi kajuty, kapitán jej seznamuje se svými poznatky a ukazuje mu své závěry na prostorovém dynamickém holografickém modelu. Riker k tomu má připomínky hlavně v tom směru, zda sestavený model odpovídá skutečným hmotnostním proporcím. Ve sejné chvíli si však Picard uvědomuje, že Riker přišel s nějakým problémem, a proto se na to ptá. Komandér oznamuje, že právě dorazili k planetě Ramatis III. Ihned se rozhodnou odejít do transportní místnosti 5, aby se mohl Picard přenést na planetu. Picard se těší na setkání s Rivou, protože je to nejlepší vyjednávač současnosti a proto ani nevadí, že pro něj letěli velkou vzdálenost. Doufá, že se Rivovi podaří ukončit letité krveprolití. Přitom Rikera, který ho do transportní místnosti jen doprovází, znovu upozorňuje, že se nesmí nechat vtáhnout do těchto jednání. V transportní místnosti se k nim připojuje poradkyně Deanna Troi a šéf bezpečnosti Worf. Troi si všímá, že Worf je velmi nervózní a proto se ho ptá proč. Po chvíli se všichni dozvědí od Worfa a Picarda, že Riva v minulosti dojednával několik porozuhodných dohod mezi Klingony a Federací. Klingoni před tím vůbec neznali pojem „mírotvůrce“. Vše si vždy vybojovávali. Tím všichni pochopí Worfovu nervozitu ze setkání. Picard ho však upozorňuje, že je to jen oficiální návštěva a nic více. V krátké době jsou již všichni přeneseni šefem přepravy na planetu. Picard, Troi a Worf se zhmotní v elegantně zařízeném sále, avšak nikdo je neočekává. Pomalu se procházejí po sále a až po delší době k nim ze zástěny přichází vysoký světlovlasý muž, s tváří porostlou plavým, kadeřvým vousem. Začne si pomalu návštěvníky z Enterprise-D prohlížet, až se zastaví před Troi. Troi to nevydrží a zeptá se muže, zda je Riva. On jen přikývne. Pak se od nich odvrátí a odejde na nedaleké vyvýšené místo. V témže okamžiku z pozadí vycházejí dva další muži a žena. Když se postaví před Rivu, vyzve žena návštěvníky, aby přistoupili blíže. Poté Picard přednáší pozdravy od Spojené federace planet, sám se představí a představí i poručíka Worfa a poradkyni Troi. Pak již hovoří jen hostitelé. Muž stojící nalevo od Rivy je přivítá na planetě Ramatis a žena oznamuje, že byli očekáváni. V té chvíli se Riva zdlouhavě zadívá na Troi a muž stojící napravo od Rivy se jí zeptá, zda je empatik. Poté Riva sestoupí a přichází k Troi. Za ním se ozývají hlasy, které jí oznamují, že ona sama ví, jaké k ní chová Riva city a že se na tu cestu těší více než kdy jindy. Troi je potěšena a současně zvědavá, co vše se od Rivy dozví. Pak již hostitelé postupně vysvětlují návštěvníkům, proč je jejich způsob komunikace tak nezvyklý. Vyvíjel se celá staletí a připadá jim velice harmonický. Nyní Picard pochopí, že Riva je hluchoněmý. Žena doplní, že se tak narodil a snad tak i zemře a že oni za něj mluví. Jsou tlumočníci, a jak řekl jeden z mužů, vyjadřují jeho myšlenky i emoce. První z nich pronesl: "Já jsem učenec. Představuji intelekt a mluvím, když jde o věc úsudku, filosofie a logiky. Jsem snílek, ta část mysli, která za pravdou vidí krásu, což je prvořadým úkolem umění. Jsem básník, který, …". Pak si vzal slovo druhý tlumočník: "Já jsem vášeň, životní touha, anarchie chtíče, romantik a milovník. Také jsem bojovník. Dokonalé spojení, které nikdy nezklame". Nakonec promluvila žena tlumočnice: "Jsem ta, jež je pojítkem mezi ostatními. Jsem harmonie, moudrost, rovnováha". Po těchto slovech se kapitán obrací na ně, chce něco říci, avšak Riva proti němu prudce vykročí a přeje si, aby mluvil přímo s ním, nikoliv s jeho chórem. Picard se omlouvá, že způsobil z neznalosti porušení protokolu, nechtěl v žádném případě Rivu urazit. Zajímá se, jak se takovýto mimořádný druh komunikace vyvinul. Dozví se, že vládnoucí rod planety je geneticky dědičně postižen hluchotou, podobně jako Hanoverská dynastie na Zemi, která trpěla hemofilií nebo vládci na Fendaus V, kteří postrádali končetiny. Jeho chór je natolik sladěn, že slyší jeho myšlenky a pak je tlumočí. Vztah k chóru se vyvíjel staletí. Jejich předkové poskytovali tytéž služby Rivovým předkům. Picard vysvětlování přeruší, a upozorňuje Rivu, že situace na Solais V je kritická a vyzve jej, aby je doprovázel na palubu Enterprise-D. Jakmile se komandér Riker dozví, že jsou všichni transportování na palubu lodi, dává příkaz praporčíku Wesley Crusherovi, aby nastavil kurs na Solais V. Po chvíli již všichni návštěvníci přicházejí na hlavní můstek. Posádka se představuje, ale Rivu nejvíce zajímá Geordi La Forge, chce vědět co má na očích. La Forge vysvětlí, že je to VISOR, který rozlišuje elektromagnetické spektrum a údaje mu přenáší do mozku, díky tomu vidí. Zde Riva upozorní na to, že pro Geordiho je vizor stejný, jako pro něho chór. Pak se již Riva obrací na poradkyni Troi a žádá jí, jestli by ho nedoprovodila do jeho kajuty. Cestou ji Riva pozve na společnou večeři. Troi je potěšena a pozvání přijímá. Později se koná za přítomnosti Picarda, Data, Rikera a Rivy porada. Dat na začátku vysvětluje situaci na Solais V. Sdělí, že na planetě zahynulo již tolik obyvatel, že obě strany sporu jsou na pokraji vymření. Do tohoto výkladu skočí Riva a upozorňuje, že podrobnosti konfliktu jsou vedlejší, konflikty že jsou všude stejné, vždy jde o území, majetek nebo jiné hmotné statky. Dat upozorňuje, že spolu válčí jíž 15 století. Riva pokládá otázku, proč se celá staletí zabíjeli a teď najednou chtějí mír. Proč? Co se změnilo? Avšak to nikdo z přítomných neví. Riker nadhodí, že možná již nemají, koho by zabíjeli. Ale ať je popudem cokoliv, nyní chtějí mír, což by mělo usnadnit práci vyjednávače. Riva přerušuje jednání a odchází se slovy, že se musí připravit na večerní schůzku. Když se Enterprise-D dostane na standardní orbitu Solais V, zaznamenává Worf na své bezpečnostní konsoli laserovou střelbu. Podle údajů z planety se jedná pouze o lokální konflikt, avšak velmi intenzivní. Picard žádá o otevření komunikačního kanálu. Prozatím se podaří spojení jen s jednou stranou konfliktu. Na obrazovce se objevují dva válečníci. Picard je upozorňuje, že pokud budou porušovat příměří, že přeruší misi. Vůdce vojáků jej přerušuje a upozorňuje, že v těchto místech Picard nemá žádné pravomoci a dále se zajímají jen o Rivu. Picard vysvětluje, že Riva bude předsedat jednání a on že velí lodi, která Rivu dopravila k planetě. V tom se již hlásí i druhá strana konfliktu. I oni se shání jen pro Rivovi a zdůrazňují, že Riva jim dal slovo, že s nikým jiným nebudou jednat. Proto Picard rozhoduje Rivu přivolat na hlavní můstek. Riva přerušuje důvěrnou večeři s Troi a odchází za Picardem. Tam se dozvídá, že je příměří porušeno. Ihned si vyžádá spojení s oběma stranami konfliktu a oznamuje jim, že jejich zdatnost v boji je známá, ale nyní musí ukázat svojí odvahu jinak. Musí ukončit nepřátelství a musí se společně setkat. Tato slova na znepřátelené strany zapůsobí a Worf oznamuje, že na planetě laserová střelba utichla. Poté se Riva obrací na Picarda a požádá o topografický plán bitevního pole, aby mohl vybrat místo pro jednání a ještě požádá kapitána o pomoc při jeho přípravě. Je mu nabídnut i bezpečnostní tým, ale ten Riva odmítá, nepovažuje to za nutné. Chce se přemístit na planetu s co nejmenším doprovodem. Poté již vyberou na mapě vhodné místo pro a Riva požádá Picarda, aby o tomto informoval obě strany sporu. Krátce na to se nechávají transportovat šefem přepravy na planetu. S Rivou je přítomen ještě Worf a Riker. Zhmotní se na náhorní skalnaté plošině a Riva jde ihned obhlédnout jím vybrané místo pro rozhovory. Na Rikerovi žádá vybavit plošinu pochodněmi a kamenným trojhranným stolem. O výrobu požadovaného vybavení komandér požádá La Forgeho. Pak již čekají na vyjednávače znepřátelených frakcí. Riva prosí všechny, aby zachovali klid a nenechali se vyprovokovat. Nejdříve se dostaví dva bojovníci, vůdce a jeho pobočník, který drží střelnou zbraň. Něco si pošeptají, pak se velitel zajímá, kdo z přítomných je Riva. V témže okamžiku přichází i druhá skupina vyjednávačů, opět vůdce a jeho pobočník. Zbraně mají oba. Riva je vyzývá ke klidu a vítá je na jednání. Zdůrazňuje fakt že, když přišli, svědčí to nejen o jejich odvaze, ale i moudrosti. Druhá skupina, hlavně pak její pobočník, jsou velmi rozčilení a vystrašeni, pobočník začne vykřikovat "…..nikdy jednání ….… nejdříve smrt ….." a začne střílet ze své zbraně. Zasáhl by Rivu, ale Riker ho včas strhne, tím však výstřel zasáhne a usmrtí všechny tři překladatele Rivy. V tom okamžiku se na něj obrátí se svou zbrani jeho vůdce a zastřelí ho. Riker již na nic nečeká a ihned dává pokyn k transportu na Enterprise. Všichni mizí a je jenom slyšet křik bojovníků, aby se vrátili, že je potřebují k jednání. Na palubě je Riva velmi rozčilený, zmatený, nikdo mu nerozumí, nemá nikoho, kdo by za něho mluvil. Pikard žádá Poradkyni Troi, aby se s ním pokusila navázat nějaký kontakt. Ale ať Riva naznačuje cokoliv, nikdo ho nechápe. Zcela nešťastný Picard se obrací na Data, aby se pokusil vymyslet nějaký způsob komunikace, třeba aby se naučil znakovou řeč, možná, že ji Riva bude rozumět. Troi požádá, aby odvedla Rivu k doktorce Pulaski, snad mu trochu pomůže. Dat odchází k palubnímu počítači a začne vyhledávat vhodnou znakovou řeč. Ze všech uložených vybere pět variant a ty se rozhodne naučit. Jedna z nich má označení M-9 a tu si ihned nechá prezentovat na monitoru počítače. Při učení stačí Dat přítomné informovat o historii znakových řečí. Upozorňuje, že většina civilizací nejdříve začne komunikovat právě s ní a teprve poté se vyvíjí složitější formy komunikace. Jedinou výjimkou byli Leyroné z Malkusu IX, kteří nejdříve vyvinuli písmo. Picard je informován doktorkou a Troi o duševním stavu Rivy. Riva je sklíčený a vyděšený, odmítá spolupracovat. Celý život vyhrával a teď poprvé neví, co má učinit. Doktorka Pulaski oznamuje, že jeho vada slyšení je dědičná a že nepomůže žádný implantát, jeho mozek není schopen přijímat zvukovou informaci. Tu již přichází Dat a oznamuje Picardovi, že se naučil pět znakových řečí. Kapitán je velmi potěšen a hned ho odvádí k Rivovi, aby se pokusil s ním "popovídat". Setkávají se v zasedací místnosti a Riva opět začína na kapitána jen gestikulovat. Avšak znenadání Dat začíná vyslovovat, to co Riva naznačuje. Riva se omlouvá za svoji chybu a cítí se odpovědny za smrt svého chóru. Na to mu začne kapitán odpovídat a Dat vše převádí do znakové řeči. Riva je nešťastný, že přišel o své nejbližší přátele, ale Picard ho upozorňuje, že na planetě jej stále čekají obě znepřátelené strany, chtějí znovu zahájit rozhovory. Spoléhají na něho. Riva to v prvé chvíli odmítá, ale Troi i Picard ho začnou přesvědčovat, aby v této tragédii našel další možnost seberealizace. Riva však rezolutně požaduje svůj návrat zpět na Ramatis. Kapitán jen podotkne, že je to politováníhodné, neboť zahyne spousta dalších lidí. Riva se vztekle obrátí od kapitána a odejde. Mezitím se La Forge nechává vyšetřit doktorkou Pulaski. Ta navrhuje, že mu může voperovat oční implantáty, které budou prakticky rovnocenné vizoru. Toto omezení bude asi 20ti procentní. Může mu ještě nabídnou jednu možnost, a to pokusit se regenerovat jeho zrakový nerv a pomocí replikátoru vytvořit normální oči. Již to dvakráte dělala v případech jemu podobných. Upozorňuje ho, že by skončily jeho neustálé bolesti hlavy. La Forge si uvědomuje, že když přijde o vizor, jeho možnosti vidění se určitým způsobem omezí. Doktorka jej upozorní, že mu tuto možnost může nabídnou, nikoliv však zaručit. La Forge se rozhodne o nabídce přemýšlet, poděkuje jí a oznámí jí, že svůj závěr jí řekne později. Riva je zatím zavřen sám v kajutě a o všem přemýšlí. Proto jej jde Troi s Datem navštívit a oznamuje mu, že kapitán se rozhodl vyhovět jeho přání a jej přepravit zpět na Ramatis, ale že musí posečkat, protože Troi půjde sama vyjednávat s nepřátelenými frakcemi. Musí se o to pokusit, když kvůli tomu letěli takovou vzdálenost. Žádá Rivu, aby jí pomohl, ten však odmítá. Troi se ho ptá, zda má nějakou metodu, jak vyjednávat. Chce na něm jakoukoliv radu, která by jí na planetě pomohla. On jí jen sdělí, že neexistuje žádný trik, mír nelze vykouzlit. Je nutné hledat jakoukoliv maličkost, která by obě strany přiblížila. Nejobtížnější však je, jak Riva říká, přimět obě strany navzájem si naslouchat, opravdu naslouchat, co ten druhý říká a navíc ho chápat. Troi ho přemlouvá, jestli by se k ní nepřipojil a postupně se jí to daří. Největší argument, který na něho zapůsobil, byl ten, proč by svojí nevýhodu právě neobrátil na svoji výhodu? Nakonec se dohodnou a ona může spokojeně požádat kapitána, aby se ihned spojil s planetou. Má říci vyjednávačům, aby se připravili na Rivův návrat. Všichni se transportují na stejné vyjednávací místo. Nikdo je tam nečeká, tak mohou dokončit přípravné práce. La Foge jim dodá požadovaný vyjednávací stůl a dvě pochodně. Riker upozorňuje Rivu, že může čekat dlouho, než dorazí vyjednávači, protože nyní budou opatrnější. Riva je opět sebejistý a chápe, že vyjednávání budou dlouhá, že se musí nejdříve naučit spolu komunikovat, tedy se musí všichni naučit znakovou řeč. To je právě to, co si myslí, že je dá dohromady. Budou přemýšlet o něčem jiném než jen zabíjení. Má tedy nadějí, že vše dopadne dobře. Přesto Riker nevidí rád, že Riva zůstane sám na planetě. On jim za vše poděkuje a věří, že mu na planetě bude dobře. Pak se posádka nechává přenést zpět na palubu a poslední slova Rikera k Rivovi jsou "Zlomte vaz". Výpisy z palubních deníků * Kapitánův deník - USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) - 2365 * Deník prvního důstojníka - USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Herecké obsazení Stálí herci * Patrick Stewart jako kapitán Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes jako komandér William T. Riker * LeVar Burton jako poručík/nadporučík Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn jako poručík Worf * Marina Sirtis jako poradkyně Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner jako nadporučík Dat * Wil Wheaton jako Wesley Crusher Hostující herci *Diana Muldaur jako doktorka Katherine Pulaski *Tlumočníci **Marnie Mosiman jako Harmonie/Moudrost/Rovnováha **Thomas Oglesby jako Učenec/Umělec **Leo Damian jako Vášeň/Životní touha/Romantik a milovník/Bojovník *Howie Seago jako Riva *Colm Meaney jako Miles O'Brien ("šéf přepravy") *Richard Lavin as Vůdce #1 *Chip Heller as Vůdce #2 *John Garrett as Pobočník #1 *Neznámý herec as Pobočník #2 *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace (v textu neuveden) České znění *Pavel Soukup jako kapitán Jean-Luc Picard *Gustav Bubník jako komandér William T. Riker *Saša Rašilov jako poručík/nadporučík Geordi La Forge *Martin Kolár jako poručík Worf *Magda Rychlíková jako poradkyně Deanna Troi *Bohdan Tůma jako nadporučík Dat *Jan Poledník jako Wesley Crusher *Jana Hermachová jako doktorka Katherine Pulaski Zajímavosti *Howie Seago, představitel Rivy, je skutečně hluchoněmý. Díky svým životním zkušenostem se účastnil přípravy scénáře. V první verzi scénáře měl Riva při rozhovorech používat mechanického překladače. Později bylo navrženo, aby při rozhovorech využíval lidských tlumočníků (chóra). *Marnie Mosiman, vystupující v roli tlumočnice Rivy, je manželkou Johna de Lancie. Tento herec hraje roli tajemné bytosti Q. *Dr. Pulaski navrhuje šéfinženýrovi La Forgeovi možnost voperování očních implantátů a tím vyřešení jeho slepoty a bolesti hlavy spojené s nošením VISORu. La Forge to odmítá s tím, že si to ještě rozmyslí, ale již se k tomuto problému v žádné další epizodě nevrací. Později, v antičasově deformovaném prostoru, se však s „novými“ implantáty očí objevuje, avšak to již vystupuje jako postarší člověk (TNG: All Good Things...). Dále vystupuje s implantáty očí ve filmu Star Trek: První kontakt, které musel získat před událostmi popisovanými ve filmu. Loud As A Whisper de:Der stumme Vermittler en:Loud As A Whisper (episode) es:Loud as a Whisper fr:Loud as a Whisper (épisode) it:Rumoroso come un sussurro (episodio) ja:無言の調停者（エピソード） nl:Loud as a Whisper